Applications available on the Internet have progressed from facilitating a medium of information delivery to a venue for sales and more recently to a platform for social networking. Online market places such as Amazon.com and eBay.com are examples of online sellers. Similarly, mySpace.com and Facebook.com are examples of social networking.